My Broken Family
by luhlissawissa
Summary: Charlie is asked to move to Forks and become Chief of Police.Renee doesn't want to leave her precious Florida beach house.But Forks just won't take no for an answer.So when Renee decides to divorce him,Bella will be torn between her friends and her father
1. Magmamarsupial promise?

He leans in.

He cups my face in his hands.

He kisses me.

Passionately.

This brown haired god.

He says he loves me.

I say I love him back.

This beautiful creature loves me.

"Belllllaaaaa!! Time to wake up!"

Ugh. I knew it was too good to be true.

I mean why would anyone ever love me?

I'm just Bella, simple, plain, reliable.

Well not anymore. With some help from my friends, I am going to reinvent myself this year. I will make him notice me.

That's my goal.

To make Kyle notice me.

Like that could ever happen.

Like anyone as good-looking as Kyle could ever want me.

~***~

"Bella honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Renee asks. She's a great cook. A little scatterbrained, but a great cook nonetheless.

"I don't know mom, what is Charl – I mean what is dad having?" I am not allowed to call my dad by his first name. Charlie's just not as cool as Renee.

"Nothing," Renee said sourly, "He's moving out."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, your father's moving out."

"This CAN'T be happening, you have to be joking."

"Nope. It's really happening. It has been for a while now. You knew this was coming eventually. What with all the fighting and such."

"But, but, he's dad he can't leave! What about what he wants?"

"Kiddo, this IS what i want" Charlie says from behind me.

"But you can't leave Florida! What about what _I_ want?"

"What about what you want? You're staying here with Renee and visiting me in the summer. It'll all be fine Bellsy. I promise."

"Magma-marsupial promise?"

"Magma-marsupial promise. It'll be just like now, except in Forks."

"Wait, Forks? Like wet, green, rainy Forks? Not exactly the way to get me excited about spending the summer there dad."

"I know Bells, but my Mom left behind ten acres of land, and they need a new Chief of Police. I'll be making three times as much as i am making here. I want this Bells. Your mother doesn't. It's whats necessary for us right now Isabella. We hope you understand that."

"But, dad, i don't want to spend my _summer_ vacation in the cold rain. I mean it's never just straight down there. It's always sideways."

"We can arrange that Bella, if that's what you're worried about. We can make it so that you can start school in Forks in September, then you can come back to Florida in the summer. We can handle that." Renee says.

"It's only July now, we can get an apartment until the house is ready for us to move in, it'll be fun."

"Okay, dad? You're getting to excited. What about my friends? My classes? Does Forks even have gymnastics?" I am a gymnast. I started when i was ten because i was tired of being the clumsiest girl in school. It helped. But not nearly enough.

"Bells honey, we'll figure it out."


	2. Demon Rug

Chapter Two

"I don't know honey, but it all works out in the end. If it doesn't work out, it's not the end." Charlie said.

"Fine. When should I start packing then?"

"Now. We have to leave by the end of the week."

"WHAT?! DAD, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!!" I screeched.

"Of course it is honey," Renee piped up, "I'll help you pack."

_Ugh. That is SOOOOOOO not helping my point Mom._

I sighed. "Fine. I better go pack."

I trudged up the stairs, slipping on the throw rug at the base and falling on my but.

"I'M OKAY!!' I yelled.

"Geez Bella, I mean I know you don't WANT to move, but you can at least ATTEMPT to not kill yourself."

"Kyle!" I blushed.

I have known Kyle since I was born. His mother and my mother were best friends when they were teenagers. We hated each other until I was three and he was four. That's when we became friends. That's when I realized I liked him. Not like like though, because boys were still icky back then. But I liked him as a friend. Then when I turned eight and boys weren't icky anymore, I liked him. Like, liked him liked him. Then when he started dating Melanie, he told her he loved her, and all she said was "Thanks!!". It broke my heart into a million pieces. That's when I knew I loved him. But now he's talking to some other girl that he 'really' likes named Renata. It's like he's looking everywhere except right under his nose for real love.

"Hey Clumsy!" He said cheerily and picked me up to carry me upstairs. Bridal style. Our faces were mere inches away. I blushed.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." I squeed internally at his response.

"I. DON'T. WANNA." He mimicked.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you go giving me those puppy dog eyes now, Is. You know they don't work any more. No." He started to walk up the stairs.

"Yeessssss," I groaned, "Please Kyle, you'll hurt yourself."

"Ouch," He said, "Careful now, you just wounded my ego."

"Like it needs to get any bigger!" I screamed.

"Heh... That's what she said!" We yelled at the same time.

He put me down and let go when he was sure I wouldn't fall again.

"Well.... first things first I guess." I walked over to my hamper, dove both my hands and grabbed all of my dirty clothes.

Kyle took them from me and put them next to the door.

"Crap... I have to go to the store... I need boxes...." I walked back down the stairs and tripped on the throw rug again. I waited for the impact of the ground with my eyes shut tight. And it came. Full force, the ground hit my nose. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!!!! Shit! Kyle!!! I heard a crunch!!"

He ran down the stairs and grabbed at the banister as his sock slipped on the bottom step. The banister slid through his fingers and he landed on the floor next to me.

"KYLE! Are you okay?"

"Carpsicles... Yeah I am. Let's get you to a chair and cleaned up." He picked me up again. I looked down at my shirt to notice spots of blood.

"Ugh. Kyle. Blood. I need a tissue."

My mom ran into the room, "What happened?"

"I slipped on the demon rug. Evil fucking thing. Mom, I heard a crunch. I think my nose is broken."

She sighed, "The rug again Isabella? Let's get you to Dr. Garrett and have your face checked out."

We drove to the hospital in silence, Kyle and I in the back seat.

"And to think, all this started because I needed boxes. BOXES! The world hates me, right?"

"Is, the world doesn't hate you. Just the demon rug." Kyle smiled.

"Well it's not just the demon rug I trip over. It's the demon rug, the demon towel, the demon shoe, the demon trash can..."

"Let's not forget the demon tool box," Renee said from the front seat, "And the demon telephone pole."

"Thanks Mom. Thank you. For that." I sighed.

"Now, how exactly do you trip over a telephone pole?" Kyle asked.

I sighed again.

"You attempt to kick your cousin who is on the other side and succeed, but end up catching the toe of your sneaker on the edge and fall on your arm, sufficiently snapping it it two different places," Renee laughed.

"It wasn't FUNNY Mom! It hurt!"

"It was too funny and you know it!"

"RENEE!! WATCH OUT!!" Kyle screamed. There was a flash of light against our windshield and then I saw what was in front of us.

A swerving Green Jeep.


	3. Funny White Metal Thing

**Rose be Red,**

**Violets be Blue,**

**And I don't own Twilight,**

**But neither do you!**

**(Unless you are Stephenie Meyer, in which case DO NOT READ THIS I WILL SERIOUSLY DIE FROM EMBARRASSMENT!!! SERIOUSLY? I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU LIKE IT, JUST GO AWAY PLEASE!! I WILL DIE!!!)**

**Ooookay, now that that whole disclaimer thing is out of the way, here's Chapter Three.**

**It's short, but I have fallen into a whole, writer's block type thingie, so, ya know, take what ya get**.

Chapter Three

Renee swerved out of the Jeep's path, but the Jeep crashed into the barrier of the road and Renee stopped to see if the driver was okay.

He was.

So she yelled at him.

"What were you _thinking?!_ Why did you swerve into my lane?!"

"I don't know, Lady! I lost control!"

"You better call the police. And your insurance agent. I bet your rates sky rocket because of this!" She finished and then jogged back to the car.

"Let's go mom. My nose hurts."

We drove off to the hospital.

~*****Twenty Minutes Later*****~

"Well Isabella, your nose is indeed broken, so we're going to have to give you a brace," He taped a funny white metal thing to my nose, "And give you a suggestion to take Tylenol for the pain."

"That's it?"

"Well, you'll have to wear this until the end of the week, your bones are so used to breaking that they seem to heal, even before you get to the hospital, but until your nose is back to it's semi-original state, you must wear the brace."

I sighed.

"You're free to go."

**A/N : So sorry it's a short chappie (is that even a word?) but I have total writers block right now and I just updated like two hours ago. I mean, hello, I have a life..... well.... sorta.... but anyway, I'm kinda bummed, so... yeah... **

**Anyways, reviews make me happy!**

**And don't feel like you have to protect my feelings and shit like that. If you hate it, tell me you hate, but also tell me why. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.**

**Have fundertastical rest of your lives babes!**

**xoxo,**

**SupermanwearsAliceCullenPjs**


	4. Bumping Carts, Racing Hearts

Me: Do I really have to say it?

Stephenie Meyer: Yes.

Me: What if I don't want to?

SM: Then I make you take down this story and I have you arrested for plagiarism.

Me: Darn. Can't you make Jasper or Jacob say it for me?

SM: **sigh** Fine.

Jasper and Jacob: **in unison(not the same as unicorn, which I have figured out recently)** She doesn't own Twilight, but she owns Audrey and Kyle.

Me: AND a BMW 335i!!

Jasper: No.

Jacob: You don't.

Me:Double Darn.

I walked into the waiting room with my sweater draped over my arms, which were crossed in front of my torso.

"What's the damage?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I have to wear this," I pointed to the metal thing, "For the rest of the week."

"Well, that's not too bad. But look who I found waiting outside."

I watched as a short girl with red hair popped out from behind Kyle's broad shoulders.

"AUDREY!" I shrieked, launching myself into her arms.

"BELLA!" she shrieked back, hugging me tightly.

"It's been so long! How's college? Can you believe how big Kyle's gotten? Do you like my new hair?" I stopped with the questions. "Wait, what are you doing here? Did you drop out of college? You know they don't give that money back! Dad's going to be soooo mad!"

Audrey is my half-sister.

Her father died when she was very young, then my dad married her mom. They fell in love INSTANTLY.

In the produce department of the supermarket, seventeen years ago, Two strangers bumped carts while looking at broccoli.

The woman had a daughter, a gorgeous four year-old redhead named Audrey, who would grow to be only five foot one inch tall. She always had hair down only to her shoulders.

The man was immediately intrigued with the small family, and he asked the woman to coffee the next night.

No more than one year later, the couple declared their love for each other and got married under the soft glow of the crescent moon.

Audrey spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts, "No Bella, I didn't drop out of college. I came to help you pack. I heard Mom and Dad are getting a divorce."

"Yeah," I sighed ready to cry.

"Also, I came to take you shopping and get whatever you want. Mom's paying for it."

"Really?" A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. She knows I love shopping with her.

"Would I lie to you about shopping?" She scoffed, clearly offended.

"No," I smiled, "Kyle, will you come with us?"

"Of course. You know I can't turn down my favorite ladies," He beamed.

"Oh, yes Kyle. We're your favorites." I rolled my eyes.

_If only he knew..._ I thought to myself.

We walked out to Kyle's pride and joy. His 2008 BMW 335i. The sleek lines and red interior made me lose my breath. This car is completely amazing, and it knew it. Look at the way if flaunts it's shiny white paint job. The Vornsteiner carbon spoiler, the hubcaps; there is not anything on this car that doesn't make me happy.

We arrived at the mall and jumped out of the car before Kyle lowered the the top on it.

"Audrey," I said, conveying confidence that I didn't really have, "I'm going to reinvent myself when I move. I want to be desirable. I want to be HOT." _I want Kyle to like me and miss me, that's how hot I want to be;_ I added in my head.

KYLE POV:

We arrived at the mall and Audrey and Bella hopped out of the car. Without opening the door.

"Audrey," Bella said using the heir of confidence on;y she possesses, "I'm going to reinvent myself when I move. I want to be desirable. I want to be HOT."

_If only she knew...._


End file.
